powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Soundtracks
Sound Star 1 https://columbia.jp/prod-info/COCX-39952/ is the first soundtrack album from Kyuranger, composed by Kosuke Yamashita of Project.R. 'Track Listing' # # #LUCKYSTAR (TV Size) # # # # #Kyutama Dancing! (Instrumental Short Size) # # # # # #Say!The CHANGE!! #Say the Kyuranger ~ Uchū wo Torimodose! (Short Size) # # # # # # # # # # #Fighting Stars # #LUCKYSTAR (Instrumental Short Size) # # # #KyurenOh Ginga Muteki Densetsu (Short Size) # # # # # #Kyutama Dancing! (TV Size) 'OKyu Talk Cast' *Shishi Red / Lucky: *Chameleon Green / Hammie: *Hebitsukai Silver / Naga Ray: *Kajiki Yellow / Spada: *Ookami Blue / Garu: * : Sound Star 2: Song Collection Super Space Hit Channel! https://columbia.jp/prod-info/COCX-40028/ 'Track Listing' # #LUCKYSTAR # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'OKyu Talk Cast' *Shishi Red / Lucky: *Sasori Orange / Stinger: *Hebitsukai Silver / Naga Ray: *Chameleon Green / Hammie: *Kajiki Yellow / Spada: *Washi Pink / Raptor 283: *Houou Soldier / Tsurugi Ohtori: *Hoshi Minato: *Madakko: * (Project.R) * (Project.R) Sound Star 3: The Geth Indaver's Counterattack https://columbia.jp/prod-info/COCX-40109/ 'Track Listing' # #LUCKYSTAR (TV Size 2) # # # # # # # # # # # # #Miracle Star! Shishi Red Orion (Instrumental) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Kyutama Ondo! (Movie edition) # 'OKyu Talk Cast' *Shishi Red / Lucky: *Hebitsukai Silver / Naga Ray: *Chameleon Green / Hammie: *Kajiki Yellow / Spada: *Koguma Sky Blue / Kotaro Sakuma: *Houou Soldier / Tsurugi Ohtori: *Tenbin Gold / Balance: *Ryuu Commander / Shou Ronpo: All Star Complete Song Collection https://columbia.jp/prod-info/COCX-40258-9/ 'Track Listing' #LUCKYSTAR # # # # # # # # # # #LUCKYSTAR (TV Size 2) #Kyutama Dancing!(TV Size) #Kyutama Dancing!(TV Size 2) #Kyutama Ondo! (TV Size) #Kyutama Ondo! (Movie Edition) Disc.2 # # #AGEPOYO☆DANCE!! # # # # #BLUE SKY BOY #I'M LEGEND # # # # # Sound Stars 4 & 5: Ultimate Music Collection https://columbia.jp/prod-info/COCX-40278-9/ 'Track Listing' Disc 1 #SUPER HERO TIME 2017 #LUCKYSTAR (Instrumental) # # # #Ryuu Commander ~Ryū no Michi~ (Instrumental) # #Start the Battle # #Say the Kyuranger ~ Uchū wo Torimodose! (Instrumental) # #UNLUCKYSTAR # #Kyutama Dancing! (Fighting Formation) #The Darkness of the Space # # #KyurenOh Ginga Muteki Densetsu (Instrumental) Disc 2 #Kyūkyoku! Muteki!! Kyuranger (Instrumental) # # #Seigi no Tsuwamono Rebellion (Instrumental) # # #Sasoriza no Uta (Instrumental) # # #Densetsu no Houou Soldier (Instrumental) # # # # #LUCKYSTAR (Instrumental Short Size 2) # # #Miracle Star! Shishi Red Orion (Instrumental) # #Kyutama Dancing! (Instrumental) Mini Albums * was released on March 29, 2017. It contained the opening themes from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters to Kyuranger. * was released on May 24, 2017. * was released on June 28, 2017. * was released on October 25, 2017. COCX-39905.jpg|COCX-39905 COCX-39919.jpg|COCX-39919 COCX-40009.jpg|COCX-40009 COCX-40166.jpg|COCX-40166 Singles * **Released on March 15, 2017. * **Released on March 15, 2017. **Includes the bonus track "Lucky Miracle Paradise". **It was bundled with a pop-up CD booklet. * **Released on August 2, 2018. **Bundled with a DVD with bonus videos. Columbia Kids Packs * **Released on July 26, 2017. DVD * **Released on June 28, 2017. **Features the theme songs of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, and Kyuranger. External Links Nippon Columbia's Official Kyuranger Site References Category:Soundtrack